Jeanette Holmes
by RedHal
Summary: Based off of the 'Young Sherlock Holmes' movie.  After getting a very disturbing letter, Sherlock's younger sister, another secret he kept from Watson, goes to London to get advice from Mycroft by means of Sherlock as women aren't allowed in the Club.


A/N: Once again, I own nothing

Summary: based off of the 'Young Sherlock Holmes' movie. Not only does Sherlock have an older brother, but he also has a younger sister. About to get married, Jeanette Holmes receives a letter for Sherlock from France. A bit confused, being a typical nosy younger sister, she reads the letter and gets a shock leading her to fear for her brother's life. Turning to her eldest brother, the two hatch a plan that may end Sherlock's 'no women in my life' way of life.

**Jeanette Holmes**

One morning in London,

"Excuse me Gentlemen. But a young lady is here to speak with you." The landlady, Mrs. Hudson, said to the occupants of 221B Baker Street.

"Show her in" Sherlock Holmes said

A young flower girl, of about 21-25 walked in, dirty from the filth of the street and bags under her eyes

"Are ye Mr. Sherlock 'Olmes?" she asked with a thick Cockney accent.

"By Jove Watson," Holmes whispered to his best friend. "Look at what we've sub come to."

"I need some 'elp, Govn'r" the girl said "I need to find me brother on urgent matters"

"Shouldn't you go to the police?" Dr. Watson asked

"I did Gov. They referred me to you" the girl answered

"Might I ask what the matter is?" Holmes asked

"It's…rather odd Gov." the girl said nervously. "Ye won't believe me if I told ye."

"You'd be amazed at what we'll believe in" Watson said "Have a seat"

"Thank ye Gov." she said as she took her seat "Well, the facts are these. I was 'elping me Mum one day when a letter came addressed to me brother. 'ee's been gone for some time and there were instructions on the envelope where if ee wasn't available then I were to open it. I did and ye won't believe what I found"

"Two hundred pound notes?" Watson guessed

"A blackmail letter perhaps judging by the nervousness."

"In a way" the girl said indicating to Holmes

"I need a few more facts." Holmes said getting up. "Such as names for example."

"I can't divulge that Sir." The girl said nervously.

"How can we hope to find your brother then?" Watson asked

"I 'ave 'eard that yeh brother, Mycroft Holmes, knows me brother" the girl said pulling out an envelope. "But women aren't allowed in the club."

"And you would like me to give him a letter from a Cockney girl?" Holmes asked growing suspicious as he took the envelope "Why don't you try telling us the truth?"

"What makes yeh think I'm lying?" the girl asked

"my brother wouldn't be caught dead socializing with West Enders."

"I should have known that would give it away" the girl sighed in a proper British accent as she leaned back in the chair. "If you're so clever, tell me about myself."

"The fake accent indicates that you either spend your time around West Enders or you're a trained actress. Judging by the convincing appearance, it's the latter. By the lack of a tan line on your left ring finger, you are not married. The envelope indicates that you come from a well-to-do family. Very well. I shall deliver your letter. Wait here and I will bring Mycroft along and the two of us will find your brother. Come Watson"

The two men left the woman in the living area

"Sherlock. Even though you are a genius, you can be an idiot" the girl sighed under her breath.

0000

At the Diogenes Club,

"What can I help you with Sherlock?" Mycroft asked when he saw his younger brother.

"A young woman, for some strange reason, came to me dressed as a West Ender and asked me to give you this letter claiming that you know her missing brother" Sherlock said as he handed his brother the envelope

"What do you make of it?" Mycroft asked as he examined the envelope "Watson?"

"I'm baffled by the whole thing. Why didn't she just come as herself?"

"My guess," Sherlock said. "Is that her true self was being watched. She is a classically trained actress and managed to escape her stalkers in the hopes of locating her brother to warn him about the blackmail. I have her waiting at 221 B"

"That seems the most reasonable" Mycroft agreed as he pocketed the letter "I shall accompany you and see what this young woman wants of me"

"She claims you know her brother." Watson said

"Odd." Mycroft said. "Only people I know are here. Why didn't she just have you deliver the letter to him?"

A few minutes later, the three men walked into the living room and found the woman gone.

"I thought I told her to stay" Sherlock mused

Mycroft opened the letter,

_My Dear Mycroft, _

_If you are reading this and Sherlock hasn't told you that I've returned, then I have finally fooled him. However, my purpose in going to him is not to test my acting abilities._

_Yesterday afternoon, I received a letter that was addressed to Sherlock from France. I had originally thought to forward it to him, but there was something inside me that was uneasy. Why would someone send him a letter to his childhood home? Being the person that you knew so well, I opened it up. _

_Mycroft. Words cannot describe the shock I received. I'm sure you recall Sherlock telling us the story of what happened in boarding school concerning a certain event that led to the fact that he swore he would never get involved with a woman. I will be in London for a week at the Grand Hotel. Whatever you do, do NOT include Sherlock until further notice_

_Yours affectionately,_

_Jeanette Holmes_

"What may I ask is so funny?" Sherlock asked his chuckling brother

"If you gentlemen will excuse me," Mycroft said. "I must get to the Grand Hotel where your guest will be waiting for me"

0000

A half an hour later,

KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming." The cockney girl said still dressed her part, but her face showed that of a proper young lady.

She opened the door to reveal Mycroft Holmes

"Mycroft" she said with a fond smile

"It's good to hear from you again Jenny" Mycroft said as he gave his sister an affectionate hug. "Now what's this about a letter?"

"See for yourself" Jeanette Holmes said as she handed Mycroft an envelope

"From Paris." Mycroft observed as he opened the envelope to see a letter. "Written in the dark by a woman about Sherlock's age. Clever young lady at that"

"Read the letter" Jeanette said

Mycroft did and his eyes widened.

"What do you make of this?" Mycroft asked his sister

"I was hoping for your opinion. Personally, I can think of two scenarios. One, she's telling the truth and feels that Sherlock is the only one who can rescue her. Two, it's a trap orchestrated by one Professor Moriarty"

"You have been reading Dr. Watson's chronicles" Mycroft told her

"Mother has me read them to her as her eyesight is starting to fail" Jeanette explained. "What is your opinion and our course of action"

"Either way, it seems that Moriarty is behind this, whether the kidnapping or bribing a woman to write this. But how could he know about her unless it is the truth?"

"But she was shot. She died in Sherlock's arms" Jeanette argued

"I want to try something before we take ANY course of action. Put on a disguise while I go downstairs and we'll see just how good you are. If you can fool me, we can fool Moriarty"

"Right" Jeanette said

Mycroft left the room.

"I know JUST the disguise" Jeanette said to herself

An hour later, Mycroft was in the lobby of the hotel examining the letter.

"Where is that girl?" Mycroft sighed as he looked around

"Looking for someone?" a gentleman seated in an armchair next to him reading a newspaper asked.

"My sister" Mycroft said

"I guess that means I can fool you as well as Sherlock then" the gentleman said in a woman's voice

"Jeanette? Wait. Something doesn't add up. If you can do men, why did you go to Sherlock if you don't want him involved yet?"

"I haven't seen Sherlock in ages and it was a good excuse to see him. Besides, the cockney act was new and I wanted to give it a go" Jeanette explained. "Though you could have figured it out yourself"

"And perhaps you went over there to see if Sherlock was still on the no-women in his life route?" Mycroft suggested

"Yeah." Jeanette admitted. "If he went behind our backs and married, then he has no reason to worry about Her. So what have you figured from the letter?"

"It's definitely woman's hand" Mycroft said. "But the woman was in a coma for...5 years and has been living in Switzerland. She was kidnapped 3 months ago on holiday in France."

"But why?"

"Revenge" Mycroft said. "No doubt it's Moriarty. Anyone who went to Brompton's Boarding School for boys know about Sherlock and Her. One of his henchmen, most likely Dudley, informed Moriarty, recognized Her, and want to use her as bait."

"Now the question is, is this part of the trap, or is this really a plea for help?"

"A bit of both." Mycroft informed his sister. "She doesn't know she's being used against Sherlock. She thinks Moriarty wants the knowledge of her uncle's inventions. Moriarty allowed the letter to be sent to get Sherlock to France."

"But why was it sent to Holmes Manor?" Jeanette asked

"Because if it was sent to Baker Street, he'd get suspicious" Mycroft said. "Now for a course of action. How is your Sherlock disguise?"

"I tried it when I came to London and a police man asked me to help solve a case" Jeanette confirmed "Luckily it was a simple one that any Holmes could figure out"

"Excellent. The two of us shall go to France, you disguised as Sherlock. We will then rescue our damsel with the help of the French Police and Sherlock needs not trouble himself. With any luck, we may get Moriarty out of the way."

"Two problems" Jeanette said pointing. "Them"

"There you are Mycroft. You left in quite a hurry" Sherlock Holmes said as he walked up to his siblings, still unaware that one was his sister. "Who is your friend?"

"Mr. Elmsoh" Jeanette said with a small bow.

"Might I present my brother Sherlock and his friend Dr. Watson?" Mycroft introduced

"Pleasure" Watson said

"Mr. Elmsoh was just informing me of an extraordinary case. I believe you met his sister earlier"

"in fact, your brother was just telling me that my sister should have told you the case." Jeanette said. "According to the letter, which, in my temper, I burned it. I know it was stupid of me. Anyways, my real sister's fiancé's mother was murdered. She was a widow and the police couldn't find any clues. The doors were locked from the inside and her bedroom was on the third floor. Here is the address. My soon-to-be-brother-in-law will be there. His name is Mr. Reynolds"

She handed him a card

"Now if you gentlemen will excuse us, we have some business to attend to" Mycroft added

0000

The next day in Hampshire,

Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson arrived at the address that Jeanette gave them.

"Here we are" Holmes said as he got out of the carriage

The two walked up to the door and knocked. A maid opened the door.

"May I help you gentlemen?" the maid asked

"Yes. We are here to inquire Mr. Reynolds. I am Sherlock Holmes and this is my friend and colleague, Dr. Watson."

"Right this way Sirs." She said

She led the two into the large manor and to the library.

"Mr. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson are here to see you Mr. Reynolds" the maid announced.

The detective and doctor walked in and took off their hats to see a young man of about 25-27 standing on a ladder with a book in his hand wearing only a shirt, vest, and pants.

"Sherlock Holmes. It's an HONOR to meet you. I have heard all about you" Reynolds said "My name is Thomas Reynolds. And Dr. Watson. I'm so glad I was able to meet you"

"Pleasure sir." Watson said

"We are here to inquire after the murder of your late mother" Holmes said.

"My mother's dead?" Reynolds asked confused. "I saw her just this morning"

"But your fiancée's brother, Mr. Elmsoh, said…" Watson started

"I don't know a Mr. Elmsoh." Reynolds interrupted. "Unless…it was my fiancée that you met. She's a classically trained actress. I don't know WHY she would disguise herself and send you two here under the pretense that my mother was murdered though."

"Mr. Reynolds" the maid said as she entered. "A telegram has arrived for you from London"

Reynolds took it

"Thank you Mrs. Potter" Reynolds said as he opened it.

"If you don't mind sir, please read it aloud" Holmes requested

"T. Gone to France on business with M. Please keep S and W busy. Explain later. J"

"What could it mean Holmes?" Watson asked

"It's rather simple. Mr. Reynolds' fiancée is in France with Mycroft for some odd reason and they didn't want us to follow." Holmes said. "The question is why"

"I did get another telegraph from her yesterday." Reynolds said as he handed the paper over

Holmes took it and read it to himself

_T._

_Gone to London. Got letter from France and need M's opinion. I fear for S's life. _

_J._

"I take it that this telegraph is how you know it was your fiancée who sent us?" Holmes asked for clarification.

"No Sir. She's always going out disguised as men, but she always uses the same name: John Elmsoh"

"Why that name?" Watson asked

"John because French for that is Jean and her name is Jeanette" Reynolds explained "and Elmsoh is an anagram of her surname"

"Holmes?" Watson asked his friend who had suddenly grown white.

"Reynolds. I fear that your fiancée may be in grave danger" Holmes stated. "Watson, have you your revolver?"

"of course" Watson stated

"Is she in that much danger?" Reynolds asked concerned

"I'm afraid so" Holmes said

"Wait here. I'm coming too" Reynolds said as he ran out of the room to get his coat

0000

That afternoon,

The three men got out of a cab in Paris in front of the police station.

"Mr. Holmes?" an English speaking French police officer asked "I thought you and your brother were going to the Louvre"

"I was just on my way" Holmes said. "Thank you for your help"

"No problem?" the officer said confused

"She's disguised as myself. She's using herself as bait for whatever danger I must be in. If there is ONE thing that Jeanette treasures above all else, it's family" Holmes stated

"I couldn't agree more" Reynolds said as they climbed into the cab.

"La Louvre" Watson told the driver.

"And step on it." Holmes said. "I only hope we're not too late"

When they got to the Louvre, the place was surrounded by police

"I thought you were in there already" the captain of the police said to Holmes.

"Long story inspector" Holmes said as they ran to the door.

When they got in, they peered around a corner to see Mycroft helping a cloaked woman in the corner who had fainted. In the middle of the hall perpendicular to where the trio was, two men were holding guns at each other. Henchmen had guns pointed to the person who was dressed like Sherlock and the French Police had guns pointed at the henchmen.

"Things aren't going your way Professor" the Sherlock impersonator said sounding a LITTLE bit like Holmes, but not quite. "As you said, if I shoot you, then your men shoot at me. After all, as long as you have your pawns, your organization is still alive. But I know you well enough. You'd want all of your men to witness my demise. That's why I had the French police come. Some are waiting outside, the others are here to finish off your henchmen."

"As long as you're out of the way." Moriarty said.

"I must admit you did it rather well. Found out where I went to school to find my weakness, Hired Dudley who was my rival, he found where to find my weakness, orchestrated a kidnapping, didn't stop her from writing a letter of help because she knew I would be there for her...you even allowed it sent to my childhood home since she knows nothing about Baker Street."

"Your reputation precedes you Mr. Holmes" Moriarty said. "However, you missed only ONE thing"

"And what might that be?"

"Don't you recognize me, Holmes. You once knew me as Professor Rathe"

"The old headmaster?" the fake Holmes asked

"It's a shame. We could have made excellent partners"

Moriarty then pulled the trigger

"JEANETTE!" Reynolds shouted

The hall was suddenly filled with smoke from all the guns.

When the smoke cleared, the French police came out of hiding and one of the two duelers stood up and dusted himself off. He then took off his hat and long brown hair came tumbling down and turned around

"Tom?" Jeanette asked in her real voice

Reynolds picked her up and twirled her around before hugging her. Watson ran over to Mycroft and helped out with the woman while Sherlock examined the scene

"But…how?" Reynolds asked as he looked her over. "Jean…you're hurt"

There was blood on her cloak right over her chest.

"You should know me by now Tom?" Jeanette said as she took off the cloak to reveal something very familiar to her fiancé.

"It worked?" Tom asked stunned.

"It's a bit heavy and I added my own touch" Jeanette said as she took off her bullet-proof vest her soon-to-be-husband had created. Attached to the vest was a sheep's bladder filled with blood. "Didn't you get my telegram?"

"I did but you know that your safety means more to me than your orders" Tom argued.

She smiled up at him and leaned forward to kiss him

"Eh Hem" someone cleared his throat.

"Why am I the ONLY one with a sense of romance in this family?" Jeanette asked before turning Sherlock

"It's the reason why you're the only one who doesn't possess the gift of logic" Sherlock retorted

"For your information, I figured out Moriarty's plan on my own. Mycroft was just my double-check" Jeanette said

"Since you portray men so beautifully, why'd you come to me to get Mycroft?" Sherlock asked the one thing he didn't know

"I hadn't seen you in ages" she said

"She's coming around" Watson announced.

Jeanette pushed Sherlock towards Mycroft, the woman, and Watson. Figuring that the woman would hold the answer to the mystery, Sherlock walked over. Jeanette wrapped her arm around her fiancé's waist and smiled

"I take it that we are about to see the explanation?" Tom asked

Jeanette nodded as Sherlock took the hood off of the woman's face. He let out a sharp gasp of recognition.

"Elizabeth?" he asked

"Sherlock?" the woman whispered. "I had hoped that the letter was misdirected when I learned that it was a trap"

"What letter?" he asked

Mycroft produced the letter and Sherlock finally read the letter

_My Dear Sherlock Holmes,_

_I know this might come as a shock to you. After what happened the last time we saw each other, I wouldn't blame you if you threw this letter in the fire. Just hear me out. _

_The bullet I took for you just barely missed my vital organs and was coated with a toxin that kept me in a coma for a number of years. When I woke up, I wasn't able to find you at the school, so I found family in Switzerland._

_When I finally had enough money to leave, I decided to go to England to find you. However, when I got to France, I came across a small problem. I was kidnapped by a man by the name of Moriarty._

_I have tried to escape on numerous occasions since my capture. Unfortunately, I am in the need of your assistance. You saved me once Sherlock. I have faith in you._

_Yours truly,_

_Elizabeth Waxflatter_

"It was sent home" Jeanette explained. "I sensed it was a trap. Had it not been, I would have informed you right away"

"But why didn't you inform me of this?" Sherlock asked his sister

"What do you think Lestrade would do without you?" Mycroft asked as he pointed to the blood stain on Jeanette's imitation cloak of Sherlock's

"True" Sherlock mused

00000

A month later,

Elizabeth and Mary Watson were sitting in the parlor waiting for the men to return from a case.

"It was rather quite elementary my dear Watson" Holmes said as the men entered. "When Miss. Stevens wasn't allowed in the attic, but we were, I KNEW that was where it was hiding. Mr. Stoker knew that if we weren't allowed up, it would raise suspicion"

"But how did you know to look under the doll's hat?" Watson asked

"The least likely place to find a diamond" Holmes said

"I trust all went well" Mary said

"Beautifully" Watson said to his wife as his kissed her

"Nice to know all of the adventures aren't madmen offering sacrifices to Egyptian gods" Elizabeth teased. "I STILL can't believe you two didn't recognize each other."

"I most certain did." Sherlock said. "I was just waiting for Watson to bring up the subject."

"Well, you….you might have HINTED"

Holmes just gave Watson a look and motioned for the pipe, the violin, and the books about logic and reason as he sat by the window

"The Indian air probably just altered your memory a bit" Holmes told his friend

KNOCK KNOCK

Mrs. Hudson suddenly walked in

"A gentleman and a lady are here to see you" the landlady said

She left the room and in walked two familiar faces.

"I hope we're not intruding" Jeanette said as she took off her hat.

"Not at all" Sherlock said as he offered his armchair to his sister and shook Reynolds hand "Doing some last minute shopping before the wedding I see"

"How on EARTH…?" Reynolds exclaimed shock

"Oh relax Tom. Sherlock is sitting by the window with full view of our cab which is filled with packages from shops that specialize in weddings." Jeanette said before turning to her brother and gave him an I-told-you-so look

"I'm almost scared to think about what the Holmes House was like when you were growing up" Watson said

"Just the three of us trying to outdo each other" Jeanette admitted as she pulled out four invitations from her purse. "Here. Invitations to the wedding. I hope all four of you will come"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world" Mary informed the younger girl

"Thank you Mrs. Watson" Jeanette said as she stood up. "We have to get home."

"Give my best to Mother" Sherlock said.

"Of course" she said

The two left 221B Baker Street

"Is there anything ELSE I should know about?" Watson asked

"Why whatever do you mean Watson?" Holmes asked innocently as he watched his sister and her fiancé get into the cab

"Your brother, the fact we were at school together, your sister…" Watson listed

"I think that about wraps it up" Holmes said as he got up and picked up his violin and started playing it

The End.


End file.
